Broken HeartsA Romeo And Juliet Love Story
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: This is Romeo and Juliet in our Era, with a few other characters. I wrote this during a five day camping trip, so let's see how ya like it. But Romeo and Juliet have there lives, but at the same moment A man named Max is Juliet's Fiancee.
1. Chapter 1

Romeo, a young sixteen year old sat on the balconey of his home, his legs propped up, and his back against a pillar. He was daydreaming about a girl he had met not to long ago, when he had walked in front of the Capulet House, before his father came back from a trip. His black hair was sitting in front of his eyes, like it usually did, and his light blue eyes were giving off that daydreaming, excited look, a man who was in love would give off. Unknown to him, his cousin Benvolio, was watching him, laughing quietly to himself. To Benvolio, this was funny to watch Romeo falling head over heels for Juliet, he just wished Romeo had noticed that Juliet's Fiancee Max{My own character}, was getting together with her on Romeo's Seventeenth Birthday, but he still had no idea, and no one would tell him either. Benvolio wondered why Juliet hadn't been the one to tell him, because if she didn't, it would just hurt him more when he found out about Max and Juliet, especially since Max and Romeo, had been enemies forever, it would make things even worse. "Romeo come on, We have to go." He dragged his cousin off the balconey, chucking his navy blue backpack at him. They had to get to school in about five minutes, and Romeo's daydreaming was going to make them late as usual. This was nothing new to Benvolio, he just plain thought this was a waste of time. He and Romeo raced down the stairs, and out the door, trying not to wake anyone else up, as they ran down the streets towards the school house.

~.~ Juliet's House~.~

Juliet walked out of her bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel, the water dripping down onto the floor. There was a lump in her bed, which happened to Max, she had tried to wake him up, but to no avail. He had just groaned and turned over, then again he hadn't been feeling very well the night before, after they had gotten back from the party that was thrown for Juliet and Max's engagement. They had been engaged since she had turned twelve years old, but she didn't have the heart to tell anyone, especially not her lover Romeo, who was probably racing off to school, to get there before her, and then ditch Benvolio, so he could wait for her next to her locker, which she usually came to, after they got to school and Max went off to hang with his friends. But today, she was going to be a little late, because Max wasn't to happy with her, but he hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. She dressed in her blue and white school uniform, then went to the side of the bed touching Max's arm feeling the heat rising off his body. She called for the nurse, as she put a bucket of cold water, and a washcloth next to him. The nurse started to tend to Max, as she unwillingly kissed his forehead walking out of the room, giving her mother a kiss as well before she headed out of the house. She walked into the school yard, her best friends Daniel and Autumn walking at her side. "Where's Seth?" She asked the black haired boy standing next to her, who happened to be another one of her friend's caretakers. "At home.." There was a worried tone to Daniel's voice, as he looked down at his feet. Both girls could sense the tone in his voice, and they asked as if on sync, "Is Seth okay?" Daniel looked up at them and laughed, then looked back down at his feet. "He's resting in the hospital right now, he had another attack last night. There getting worse. I'm going to visit him afterschool, you two should come." Daniel held up a bag full of get-well soon cards, from Seth's class. The class had gotten used to doing this for Seth, since he was hardly ever there, they had also put all his homework for the next week together. "Yea we'll go." Juliet looked at Autumn who was drawing on a piece of paper for Seth, he loved her drawings because they made him giggle cause most of them were either really funny or really cute. "What are you drawing Autumn?" Juliet looked over her shoulder, noticing the tiny cat with a flower in it's mouth that she was drawing a piece of paper, that she had pulled out of her notebook, how she managed to walk and draw without running into something was a miracle. "A cat, he says he wants a cat for his birthday, but he doesn't think he can have one now that he is always in the hospital and his father hates cats." Autumn knew a lot about this kid, but Daniel knew a lot more, which is kinda ironic, because Daniel had bought a cat for young Seth. The bell rang, as Daniel and Autumn looked back and forth at each other, then whispered there goodbyes to Juliet and ran off to there classes. Romeo was walking towards his first class, his cousin Benvolio at his heels talking to him about something, but Romeo was sending messages to Juliet using his eyes, he told her to sit next to him in there first class, but she would need to take her time so there was no other seats open for her, but the one right next to him. Romeo disappeared into the building, as Juliet walked the long way around coming into the classroom right as the tardy bell rang, and she sat down next to Romeo. She looked like she wasn't happy with her seat but, she looked at the board Romeo passing a note to her. She opened the note without the teacher noticing, as she read the note in her head. 'Will you come to my birthday party in about two days?' There were tiny little hearts around the words, and they were colored in with some markers, and he bit his lip, closing his eyes, then looking on ahead. She hesitates, then says she doesn't know what she is doing that day, but she might be able to get the day off from her parents, so she can go. 'Are you sure there isn't something you aren't telling me?' He could see right through her, and she hated him for that, but she just looks at him confused, and scribbles on the paper saying that ' Nothing is going on.' She smiled trying to convince him, but he wasn't buying. 'If you say so, Hey wanna go out afterschool?' He asked, writing down the notes on the board, as he licked his lips, wanting some water his mind wandering. 'Yes sure, but first I have to go see Seth.' Romeo was very approving of when she went to see Seth, since he deserved all the attention he could get from everyone. 'That works for me...' He shoved the paper towards and then went back to work on the paper they had been given. She was staring out the window, after she had finished her work, and noticed a familiar brown haired boy racing past the school. His hair, and clothes were blowing in the wind, as he raced toward the hospital, a small bundle tied to his back. She didn't know his name, but she had seen him again and again, and he was always going to the hospital with a small bundle. "Romeo..." She whispered tugging on his arm, trying to get him to look at the boy, but he was awnsering a question for the teacher, who had just happened to pick the perfect moment to interrupt them.

~.~ At Lunch ~.~

Romeo was sitting up in a tree, today had been long, and he had to deal with Max staring at him, the whole time. He hadn't done anything to Max, but there families were enemies so that was just how things were meant to be. He had black headphones in his ears, as he watched all the others around him, move and talk with there friends. It was as if for him, time had stopped, and everyone was moving around him. 'This is how things are meant to be.' He thought as he stood up, grabbing his bag from the branch above his head, as he walked to the lunchroom, his eyes closed, as he used the sounds around him to gain his bearing, and make his way towards the lunch area. He felt a soft hand brush against his, a hand that was familiar to him. It had been years since his mother had died, no one really knew that the woman who lived in his house, wasn't really his mother. He had memories of his mother, but he didn't really know much about her, and he felt her hand on his, every now and again. 'Mother...'He suddenly felt like he had lost his appetite, but he kept walking towards the lunchroom, then he veered off away from the crowd sitting on the grass near the graveyard, his eyes scanning the ground, as he climbed up the face, jumping into the Montague graveyard. He leaned down, tears in his eyes, a letter clutched in his hand. 'Mother...' He sobbed, knowing that everyone was at lunch and no one was watching him. He wanted to feel his mother's warm arms around him, but all he could feel was the tears and the coldness creeping into his broken heart. He looked up at the sky, feeling the rain drops falling down on his skin, as if the sky was crying just like he was. He hugged himself, wrapping his coat around his body, the tears still falling down from his sky blue eyes. 'Mother what happened that day?' He was too young to remember how she had died, or even why, but he had been there and he was holding her as she died, that was why it struck him so hard. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday, a image that stuck out as vivid as the nightmare he had the night before.

~.~ 12 years ago ~.~

Little Romeo was sitting at the kitchen table, drawing a picture for his mom, as she cooked. He was showing her the drawing, and he had just turned around, and she fell to the ground, a loud bang was heard as she fell, and she laying in a puddle of blood. He was sitting among a pile of broken glass, his arms and legs cut up, a cut on his right cheek, which he still had a thin scar to this very day. He had shook his mom, the tears running down his cheeks, like they were now, and he had felt her soft hand touch his cheek, wiping the tears from his blue eyes. "Be happy my son. Don't be sad. I will always be with you. I love you." He remembered her last words, as if they had been told to him again and again, which they kinda had, but it was he who had repeated them in his head again and again. He felt her hand fall, but he clutched it to his face, crying as his father walked into the room. He remembered his father yelling at him, and then picking him up and holding him in his arms trying to calm him down, as he called the ambulance saying his wife had just been shot, but only Romeo knew that she was dead.

~.~ End of Flashback~.~

Romeo sat down next to her grave, pulling out a cigarette, he had stolen from his father, which he didn't usually smoke, but he felt like he needed one right now. 'This is pointless,' He thought to himself, as he bit into his lip, the tears no longer falling from his eyes, as he felt the rain lessen up just a bit. 'Father why do you blame me?' He asked himself as he stood up walking to the hospital waiting for Juliet. She walked up to him, noticing the smell of smoke on him, but she didn't say anything. "Let's go." She smiled walking into the hospital. They visited Seth for awhile, and then Romeo took her home, and he went to his house sitting in his room, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

~.~ Juliet's house~.~

Seth was sitting in her house, playing games with her, his blind eyes, seemed happy, even though he couldn't see at all. How she had met Seth, was that she had seen him sitting on the side of the street, and she had touched him, and he had jumped up knocking her over. She had taken him back to her house, and he had lived there ever since. *Yawn* She heard Seth yawn, as she patted his head laying him on the couch allowing him to fall asleep with Daniel curled up next to him. She looked across the street noticing Romeo standing at his window, and then he just walked back inside slamming the balconey window shut. The lights went off in his house, and she watched his home for a little bit, then went to lay down on the floor next to Autumn, falling fast asleep.

~.~ Outside Romeo's home~.~

Max was watching Juliet, when Romeo walked out of the house, and the two glared at each other. "Filthy Montague..." Max hissed, the venom in his voice stron ger then ever. "Capulet..." Romeo muttered, turning away only to be hit in the back of the head. "Did you know that the day after tomorrow me and Juliet are getting married?" Max laughed looking at the shocked look on Romeo's face. He punched Romeo in the face, but Romeo did nothing to fight Max. He was too shocked knowing that Juliet was getting married, and she hadn't even bothered to tell him about, and on his birthday nonetheless. He just let Max beat him up, and then he wandered off to the park, smoking a few cigarettes, and then walking back to his house. He climbed in through the window, taking a quick shower, then sitting down in the corner of the shower, thinking to himself as the water fell down onto his head. 'I can't believe she didn't tell me.' He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest, and he just sat there for hours, and then somehow stumbled out into his bed, and passed out, not wanting to face tomorrow or even bother getting out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Romeo's Depression

Romeo woke up in the morning, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of facing Juliet today. He knew Max wouldn't be going to school, because Max had gotten him sick, and Romeo unlike Max was going to school, even though he was also sick because his birthday was tomorrow and he had to see Juliet and try to get her to confess to him that she was getting married. He stood right where he usually did, waiting for her. She walked up to him, not liking the look on his face, as she bit her lip. "Romeo... are you okay?" She touched his arm, but he just pulled away from her. "You weren't planning on telling me when you were getting married were you?" He looked at her with a slight amount of rage in his eyes, but he was trying to control it the best he could. "Romeo...I wanted to tell you...But I didn't know how you would take it." She tried to touch him again, but he moved away again. "Whatever I just need time to think, Please leave me alone." He walked away from her, the pain in his body visible as she looked at him walk out of the room, his back slumped, and his mind lost among his multiple thoughts. 'I can't believe it Max was telling the truth.' Romeo slumped down in the boy's bathroom, his head in his lap, as he looked up at the mirror, then back down at his feet. He didn't want to be at this school anymore, at least not today, but he couldn't get out of it like most people could, because he didn't have parents who could or even would pull him out. He stood up walking out of the bathroom, coughing, the sweat from his fever blurring his eyes. "Romeo!" Benvolio had caught up to him, and was dragging him into the nurse's office, laying him down on the bed. "I'm fine..." was all Romeo muttered, as he tried to sit up only to be forced back down by his cousin, who was forceful when he needed to be. "You rest cousin. I know you aren't fine, especially after that feud with Juliet. I know she didn't tell you but she wants you to know that she's sorry. She was going to tell you soon, but she wanted to hang out with you on your birthday, so she told Max she had other plans and she would be at the wedding that night." Benvolio laid a small package in Romeo's hand. "What's this?" Romeo looked up at his cousin, a look of utter confusion on his face. "Juliet said it was your present, and she also gave me this." There was a get-well card sitting ontop of the package as if she had known that Romeo had gotten sick. Inside the card, she had written. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I love you and I wish you would take me as your wife, but Max won't let you and I don't want you getting hurt fighting him. So please just remember as I am now, Happy and Loving you.' There was a picture,and two rings, they had given the rings to each other, as children when they had first run into each other. It was a promise that Romeo remembered loud and clear.

~.~ Flashback~.~

Romeo and Juliet were about a year apart, as it had always been. He had just been released from his house, after being sick for a week, and they were playing in the playground, and this was when his mother was still alive. He had won two rings in a contest, and Juliet had been standing there, staring up, but she couldn't win one. So he took one, and took her hand in his, and bent down on one knee, and in the cutest kid voice, he asked. 'When we are older, will you marry me?' He blushed looking down at his feet, as she tackled him, and they chased each other around the playground. He had left his ring at her house, a few days ago, and she had given it back. He heard someone clear there throat, and he looked up, the flashback ended. "Juliet! I'm Sorry." He sat up, panting kissing her, as they intertwined there fingers the rings touching each other. "It's okay. I love you." She moved back, noticing Max was walking past the room. "Um Max..." She raced out smiling at Romeo, talking to Max. "Can we postponed the marriage for another couple months." When Max said yes, she kissed his cheek and raced out of the building. Romeo was watching, but not saying anything at all, as he melded into the shadows, his blue eyes the only visible as they turned a slight green color like they sometimes did. 'I love you Juliet.' He walked back into the school building, dark thoughts building in the back of his head. He knew that he could no longer be the same person that he wanted to be...and he was going to lose Juliet and he knew it, and he wasn't going to let her know how much it hurt him to see her with Max. At the school, Romeo's cousin was waiting for him, the emotions on Romeo's face were obvious, even if he was trying to hide them. "Let me guess...the marriage is still going on...and she won't do anything about it..."The emotions seemed to circle the room, anyone who walked in the room would be able to feel the tension and the anger, that was how harsh the emotions were for him. "It shouldn't matter...Max is going to keep her, and there is really nothing I can do...and she won't be able to...but if he hurts her..." Romeo turned and walked off muttering to himself, he was angry, and he was going to do something about this, he just had to figure out what he was going to do.

!.! Benvolio...Juliet!.!

Benvolio was standing in the shadows, waiting. She would be walking out any moment, she had to figure out her feelings, or else she was going to lead someone on, and right now the one it seemed that she was leading on happened to be Romeo. She was not with Max when she walked out this time, only because Max hadn't shown up at all, he had been sick. "Juliet..." Benvolio came out of the shadows only to talk to her for a moment, but this was going to be a long moment. "What do you want Benvolio..?" She was acting different, she was harsh, but she seemed happy about something, but she didn't really want to tell anyone but one person. "Who do you really love...you know eventually they are going to figure it all out...and your are going to either lose one or both..." He was speaking like this to her becuase he didn't want Romeo to be hurt again, that had happened to much lately, and since today was the anniversary of his mom's death he hadn't been the same. 'What...does he know something he shouldn't...' Juliet was thinking to herself, it wasn't like she was keeping anything hidden, she loved Romeo, but she was stuck with Max. "look I don't know...okay...where is Romeo anyway?" She hadn't seen him all day, but then again no one really had, he was at school, but he seemed to be avoiding everyone, right now he was cleaning up in the art room, and getting ready to leave. "He's probably in the art room...today just isn't a good day to talk to him..." Juliet didn't know what today was, and the fact that all of Romeo's family was coming down today, the last time they had been there, all that had come out of it was fighting. "oh well can you give him this..." She handed him a letter she had written, now they were going to communicate through letters because Max wasn't going to let her have any contact with him, even if it was just a hello. "Alright fine...but you need to figure out your feelings before you lose everyone..." He turned and walked away leaving her standing there, she wasw getting him mad more and more lately, and he was tired of watching his cousin fall into depression just because she couldn't make up her mind. This was so much like the story of Romeo and Juliet that it made him feel like they were actually in the book, hopefully this didn't end like the book did.

!.! Romeo!.!

Romeo had finished cleaning up the art room, this was where he spent most of his time, because he could talk to Juliet anymore, so he had to find another way to spend his time so it would keep his mind off of her. But the only thing he had painted today was a picture of Juliet, he wanted to tear it up, but he couldn't bring his heart to ruin it,so he covered it up and went to painting other things that kept his mind off of her, and now it was time for him to go home. "Well I should have avoided her...she went home already..." He knew Max had been gone, but he was always watching even if he wasn't here, and he felt bad that he couldn't see her, or even talk to her anymore. But had he avoided contact with her altogether he would have been able to at least let her be happy, now she was never going to be happy, and it was all his fault. "well at least Max is sick, he took the key and walked to the door, his painting wrapped and in his hands, he turned and walked out locking the door. The only person who was in the halls was his cousin, so he walked towards him, keeping the painting covered so his cousin didn't see what it was. "So are you ready to go..."Benvolio could tell that Romeo was thinking about something, but it was about time to bring anything up right now, after all school today had been quite stressful for him, and he wasn't in the mood of talking to anyone. "Yea let's just go...we have to be at home or dad's gonna get mad at me again for not being at home..." Romeo was not ready for tonight, he didn't want to see all of his family, they had blamed him last time for what had happened to his mom but it wasn't his fault, at least he was told by some that it wasn't his fault. At this point he didn't know what he was supposed to believe, he had been lied to way to many times for the last week. Romeo just wanted to hide and not have to show, she had making his birthday food the day she had died, and well he had changed so much since he had found that out. Part of him wondered if it was him, and if the target had been him, which was what his family had said. "Romeo don't worry about it...if they do anything to you, I will be right there..." Benvolio was always there for Romeo, there was nothing he wouldn't do for him, but sometimes things just didn't work out as well as they should have or even would have...but that was not something Romeo was really thinking about. "Well let's just get this overwith..." The two walked into the house, which was filled with people, but when Romeo walked in everything went quiet for a moment and then the talking resumed. As Romeo walked through the crowds of people in his house, he heard them whispering. "isn't that her son..." The one who said that happened to be some friend of his mother's. "Yea he was with her when she died...I bet you anything it was his fault..." When he heard that, he turned on them, and growled. "oh shut up you don't know anything about me...so why can't you just leave me...alone...today is my birthday too...so how hard do you think this is for me...can't you just be nice to me for once...I'm sorry I killed her...maybe I should just go die...then you would all be happy..." He turned and ran off, the tears running down his cheeks, rain had begun to fall as he ran outside, he was so mad, he couldn't believe they had said that, his family hated him because it was supposed to be him according to them, he wouldn't have been missed as much as his mother. "Why are they so mean..." he was standing next to the river, looking at the rough waters, his mind was thinking about just going up onto the highest bridge and just jump into the water.

!.! Back at Romeo's House!.!

"Can't you people see what this does to him...he thinks you all hate him...because she died and he lived... what would you do if he took his life..." he was looking at all the people in this house, they made Benvolio sick to his stomach, they treated Romeo like he was lower than they were. "He was to little to do anything about it...but I bet if he could have saved her...he would have...he always does whatever you all want to make you guys happy..." Benvolio remembers seeing Romeo studying so hard to get the education his father wanted, the boy hardly slept when he was studying for finals, and he also remembered the time the boy walked up to each of his relatives and said sorry after his mom had died, becuase everyone had made him feel like it was his fault. "That boy has enough problems and you can't respect him for five seconds...if he was the one who died...his mother would miss him a lot, and if you tell him that he should of died...what do you think his mother would think of you..." Benvolio felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Romeo's father. "Look I know...You are his family...so even if my wife is dead...it's not his fault...his just a little boy...even now I still see that boy in him, even if you don't...so yea he does hear what you say and tonights outburst said all of that...he wanted to tell you it wasn't his fault...and all he wanted was your love...like what Benvolio gets from you all...Romeo doesn't show you that he was jealous, but he is so sad..." The people in the room looked at each other then up at Romeo's father, but they said nothing. "Tonight was supposed to be a night to remember and you can continue to do that, but I'm going to find my son...that is what she would want us to do..." Romeo's dad led Benvolio out of the house, nodding to his butler to watch the house, as they went out to find Romeo, who was probably still by the bridge.


End file.
